World Of Chances
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: Emma, a 24 year soon to be vet tec, ends up getting sent back 65 years in the past. To the 4077th M*A*S*H unit. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of World Of Chances. I own nothing but Emma. Enjoy. RnR.**

"You cheating, lying, son of a bitch." I threw my ashtray at, my now ex, boyfriend of four years. Fucker cheated on me…for two years!

"Emma, baby, please…" He reached his hand out to me. I just slapped it away. "I'm sorry! It's just you were gone at Vet school all the time. I never see-" This time I threw my full soda bottle at him.

"Fuck you, Shane! Don't you dare being my fucking school in this! I give you fucking everything! Everything! She cheated on you and left you. I took you back and give you the fucking world and you go back to her? Not only that you cheat on me, to go back to her!" I grabbed my pack of cigarettes, phone and keys.

"I want you gone by the time I come back. Anything you leave behind, will be burned or sold." I slammed the door shut. I started to walk down the hall, as my mother came out.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" She stopped me. I looked at her and back to my apartment.

"Nothing, just kicking out a cheater." My door opened and Shane walked out. "I got to go." I pulled away from my mother and walked out the front door. I really didn't want to drive. I already have a bad lead foot, me being pissed would not help that. I walked to the curb waiting for a time to go.

"Just leave her alone! She doesn't want you by her." My mother's voice carried over to me. I saw my mother chasing Shane, who was heading my way. The light had turned red and there was no cars coming. I started to cross the road.

"Emma, wait please! I love you! I am sorry." I turned and glaring at him, with my bright green eyes, to give him hell.

"Fuck off! You don't have the right-" I saw a car coming at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't eye. I didn't scream, didn't try to move. Just stood there. I felt pain and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter in the World of Chances. I own nothing but Emma.**

A hand was laid on my shoulder, jumping me out of my sleep and making my bright green eyes open. I calmed my breath.

"Captain, we will be at there soon." Captain? I looked around and saw I was in a Jeep.

"Um, where are we going?" The guy next to the driver give me an funny look.

"Just woke up."

"We're are about 15 minutes from the unit you will be working in. You have been transferred from the 98th unit and in to the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital." I almost chocked on my spit. I took another look at the driver and the other guy.

"Oh ok thank you. What's the date?" The driver scoffed. He's passenger answered.

"It's July 1st, 1950...Ma'am" 1950? I'm 65 years in the fucking past?! All I remember was me yelling at Shane and then getting hit by a car. Now I wake up on in Jeep, being called a captain, heading to the fucking Korean War! I ran my fingers threw my hair. What the fuck. I don't know shit about being a surgeon. The passenger lightly tapped the driver.

"You really shouldn't scoff at her, She, Captain Emma Alana Riley Lemke. She the best of the best. That's why she's being put father on the front lines. She's has saved more lives then anyone." That's when memory after memory hit me. It happened so fast but I remember everything about my 'life' from this time.

All from my being five to middle school, high school, Vet and Med school. Everything.

' _Holy shit I went to Vet and Med school…at the same fucking time!'_ I was wrapping my head around the fact that I am now in 1950 and a Captain in the Army, when the Jeep, sorry ARMY Jeep, stopped.

"Um Ma'am…we're here." I looked up and saw I was really in a army medical camp.

"I'm fucked." I whispered under my breath.

 **Hawkeye's POV**

"So Hawk, did you hear?" Trapper asked me as he poured another drink. Frank looked over from writing his letter.

"What? Is the war over?" I took a drink. He just smiled at me.

"No, where's the fun in that. It's just got good." He said sacristy.

"Then what is it?" He sat down on his cot.

"We're getting a new surgeon." I sat up.

"Wait really?" He just nod.

"Yeah from the 9087th unit."

"They transferred…to this shit hole?" I spin my finger over my head. Trapper shock his head.

"No, the Army thought he would be better here. I guess he hasn't lost a person ever. He is also another Captain. So we most like have a new room mate. Oh and he's 24, old enough to drink." I smiled at him raising my glass.

"Another poor soul pulled in to this hell…and another soul for us to have our way with." He raised his glass as well.

"Hear, hear." Frank stood up.

"Oh no you don't. You will not corrupted this solder. Not under my watch." He pointed his finger at us. I gasped and put my hand to my chest.

"Frank, corrupt. That's a really mean word." Trapper laughed. Frank started to huff and puff. "I think we should go pay good old Henry and ask him about the new doctor." Trapper and I ran out of the door with Frank on out heals. We got in the first set of doors, when Rader stopped us.

"I'm sorry guys, The Coronal is talking to someone." Is it the new doctor?

"Come on Rader, we need to talk to Henry." Trapper tried to get him to move.

"No, I'm sorry but he's busy." I pushed past him.

 **Emma's POV**

I got off the Jeep and the driver turned it around and left. Getting dirt in my hair, it was making it look dirty as hell. I tired to get as much as I could. The color of my hair was…different. It brown…I swear! It's just so dark that it looks black. The thing is, my hair has a very strong red tint. So in the sun it looks like my head's on fire. I have had people pour water on me.

"What is he afraid I'm going to jump back in and run away?" A guy, who was just an inch taller then me, came running up to me. He wore a hat, has glasses, blue eyes and brown hair. He looked so sweet and innocent.

"Um…Hello, I'm Rader. Can I help you? You look a little lost." I could see the poor boy freeze up when he sees my bars. I could understand, a female Captain isn't really heard of.

"Oh yes. I need to see Con-" He cut me off, grabbed my wrist and started to pulled me. It was like he read my mind.

"You need to see Coronal Henry." I just nodded my head, as he pushed me threw a door. We went threw another set of doors and I came face to face with a Coronal who was wearing a fishing hat. I could tell I'm going to like this place. Even though he looks cool enough, I still saluted him. Being a some what Army Brat.

My grandfather was in WWI and WWII, a General. I live half of the time with him and Grandma, it seems. Henry smiled up at me, as he stood up. "You don't have to do that. No one here really does." I went back to a normal stand.

"Well, other then Major Burns and Major Houlihan." Rader put in real quick.

"Yeah. So, why are you here?" I smiled and held out my hand. He grabbed mine and give it a firm shake.

"I am Captain Emma Alana Riley Lemke. I was transferred here, but please call me Emma or Len."

"You're the new surgeon?" He mouth was hanging down. Rader was covering his face with his hat.

"Yes, is that a problem?" That snapped him out of it. He took his hand back.

"No, no it's not. Really. We have a female Major. Major Houlihan. You will be staying with her. Seeing how you are a female Captain and you won't be staying with the other Captains." I smiled guessing the other Captains were guys. Rader had left, as Henry asked me tell him more about myself. He pointed to a chair for me to sit in.

"Where did you go to school?" I smiled. He's going to freak.

"I went to UD Davis College Of Veterinary Medicine and Harvard University as a chest and general surgeon, at the same time. Was the top of my classes, in both schools. I also worked in a small town Vet office and a hospital for about a year and half before I was drifted in." He dropped the pen he had just picked up and looked at me in shock.

"How in the hell?" I laughed.

"Photograph memory." I tapped my finger to my temple. The door were slammed opened.

"Henry! We're getting a new surgeon and you didn't think to tell me?" A guy, who looked to be around 27 28, with black hair and blue eyes, came barging in. Another man came in, who had blond curly hair, blue eyes and looked around 26, right behind him.

"Hawkeye. Trapper. I'm in the middle of something." Hawkeye? Trapper? Well it is the Army. Nickname are communion.

"I don't care-" The black hair man looked over at me. I stood up. "Well, well, well who is this?" He looked at Henry pointing at me. He looked back over at me and held out his hand. "Hello I'm Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce but everyone calls me Hawkeye." I smiled and had to asked.

"I have to ask. Did you get your nickname from the book The Last of the Mohicans?" His smiled grew bigger.

"Why yes I did. How did you know."

"Because it was my Grandfather's favorite book. He told me if I was a boy he would have been calling me Hawkeye, but I am a girl." He smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're girl." He put his hands on his hips. "So who are you?" I smiled and sighting my back out.

"I'm Captain Emma Alana Riley Lemke. I'm the new surgeon but everyone calls me Emma or Len." He raised his eyebrows.

" _You're_ the new surgeon?" I nodded and then crossed my arms.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked him in a stern voice. ' _I am so sick and tired of men thinking I can't be a surgeon.'_ I know I shouldn't be mad because of the time frame, but it still really pissed me off. ' _Wow, it really is like I have lived my whole in this time.'_

"Oh no, not at all. As long as you are better then Burns." Burns? Dose he mean the Major.

"Do you mean Major Burns? Why, is he that bad?" Hawkeye and ,who I am guessing, Trapper came up and sat me down in the middle of the two.

"He has butterfingers." Hawkeye.

"And he's a-" The doors slammed open, cutting off Trapper. It was a blonde hair, blue eyes woman and a brown hair blue eyes man. I saw their Gold Oak leaves, they must be Major Frank Burns and Major Margaret Houlihan. Me being me, I stood and saluted them.

"Coronal, Pierce and McIntyre are going to try to…" Margaret was speaking but then she looked at me. Hawkeye and Trapper were giving quite giggles behind me. Frank looked over too and saw me saluting them.

"Who is this? At ease." I hit the boys between me. I remained standing.

"I'm Cap-" Frank turned on me.

"I am talking to the Coronal." Ok I did NOT like this fucker.

"Yes, well I can tell you myself. I'm Captain Emma Alana Riley Lemke. I'm the new surgeon." Frank pulled back and Margaret smiled in joy.

"A-a-a Woman? Being a surgeon? There's no way. Woman can't be surgeons. It's a man's job. Men are surgeons and women are nurses." I place my hands on my hips.

"Well Frank, what are you going to tell me next? Women can't be Majors?" I had set him up and he didn't know it.

"Well, no. That too is a man's job." Hawkeye and Trapper started to crack up. Margaret had give Frank a good yelling at and walked out. I couldn't help but smiled. Frank got pissed, glared at me than ran out after Margaret.

Hawkeye came up and started to lead me out.

"Don't worry Henry. Trapper and I got her and will show her around. Tell her the ropes you know. The works." They pulled me out. Hawkeye pulled me in closer to him.

"So, where did you go to school?" Hawkeye.

"How long have you being a surgeon?" Trapper.

"Do you drink?"

"Are you single?"

"And did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" I laughed at Hawkeye's last question.

"I went to UD Davis College Of Veterinary Medicine and Harvard University for a at the same time, was top of my classes. I have been a surgeon for a year and half before I was drugged, had a potato sack throwing over my head knocked out and was drifted in army as a surgeon." Hawkeye stopped and was laughing so hard, he was bent over.

"That is the best thing that I have ever heard." He stood back up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I finished answering.

"Yes I do. Yes I am." I looked up at Hawkeye. "And no…but it's did hurt crawling up from Hell."

"I like you. We're keeping you. Now we just got it get rid of Frank." I grumbled out the first thing that came to my mind when I heard his name.

"Ferret face." Trapper smiled at Hawkeye.

"I love her. I call dibs." Trapper pulled me into a tent that was called The Swamp. "And welcome to The Swamp. Hawkeye and I are the found fathers of this baby." I laughed. I looked around and saw four cots, a ferniest in the middle and is was kind of dirty. But like I can say much. My tent is not always the cleanest place. But at less my bras and panties are put away. I don't know if it's Hawkeye's or Trapper's but there was a pair of boxers on the floor. Hawkeye saw them and laughed while kicking them under his bed.

"It's a true man's cave." I looked over by Trapper. I saw a distill.

"Yes it is and this just adds to the loveliness." Trapper lightly patted the distill like it's his baby.

"Would you like a martini?" I laughed.

"As long as it's dry." He raised his eyebrow along with him glass.

"Good girl. You can stay." I laughed.

"So tell us bit more about yourself." Hawkeye sat down in a chair and kicked his feet up.

"Well, I'm 24 turning 25 in a few or couple months. I have a brother. Oddly enough, I'm a smoker and a doctor." I laughed. "I wish I never started…I was 9 so yeah. It's hard, and it's not easy trying to quit when a war is going on around you and people are being brought to you looking like raw ground beef." Hawkeye just nodded his head. "I'm going to quit but I can only do that slowly." I took a drink.

"Well we don't care if you smoke in here. Just don't light our drinks on fire and don't burn the place down." Hawkeye kicked his feet up. I raised my hand in front of me.

"I wouldn't ask you guys to let me smoke in here. You two don't, so I understand you don't want to be around it. Really." Hawkeye waved his hand.

"We don't care. There are people here who smoke who are nurses. We don't mind. Beside your like the best thing that's happened since the war started." I smiled at them.

"You know, I see two great beautiful friendships starting here." They raised their glasses as they smiled.

"We can too sweetheart." Hawkeye said clinking our glasses together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Len…Captain Len." Someone shook me.

"I swear to fucking god, you touch me one more time, I will removed your hands and replace them with your feet." I grumbled out.

"It's Rader, Len. The Coronal wants to see you." I glared at the wall that was in my eye sight.

"God damn it." I threw my blanket off and stood up. I looked at Rader with my hands on my hips. "Well what the hell does he want? I just got to bed about an hour ago." Yesterday there was a chopper full of heavily wounded, that came in. We just finish about an hour and half ago.

"He just told me to get you." He looked me up and down. "Shouldn't you get dress Ma'am before going and seeing him?" I looked down and saw I was wearing my tight short shorts and a tank top. I was still wearing my bra so they look bigger in the small tank top. I grabbed my robe.

"No I think I will show him just how tired I am." I walked out of the tent. A lot of the guys had stopped and were watching me walk. I stopped. "What never seen a woman walking before!" I snapped on them and they looked away from me. "Fucking disgusting, prevs." I stomped in to Henry's office. Hawkeye and Trapper where there as well. Hawkeye wolf whistled at me.

"Well I'm wide awake now, Trap." I flipped him off playfully. I have been here for a month now and Hawkeye, Trapper and I were all best friend. Margaret for the first week didn't like me but now we are friends. She didn't like she had to share her tent with a Captain and that I was friends with Hawkeye and Trapper. It also doesn't help that I pick on Frank with them. I can also say that in that month I have started to have a crush on Hawkeye.

"Rad-!" Henry didn't get to finish his name when he came busting in.

"Major Burns and Major Houlihan is on their way here." Henry slammed his hands down.

"Damn it Rader. You know I hate when you do that. You have to stop." Rader just nodded his head.

"Yes, Sir. Will you send these?" Henry grabbed the papers.

"What am I sign?"

"Weekly report." Henry signed them and give them back. Rader left again as the Majors walked in. It was too early to be dealing with shit.

"Oh no Margaret, they got her." Frank pointed at me as I put my hands on my hips.

"I swear to god Frank. If this is some thing to get them in trouble, I'm coming after ya." Frank just stood there.

"Frank can we get this along. You meant have be able to leave before us but we just got out a doing meat ball surgery about an hour ago. We would like some sleep." Hawkeye said looking at my legs.

"Hawk…" He looked up and me smiling.

"What sweetheart?"

"Stop looking at my legs like they are a hot piece of meat. Now is NOT the time for that." He held up his hands.

"Ok lets set up a time so I can." I laughed as I sat down next to him.

"I'm so tired. Are we done?" I started to doze off as Frank started his rant. I fall to the side. Hawkeye's shoulder caught me.

 **Hawkeye's POV**

I felt something hitting my shoulder. I jumped, looking down. Emma had falling asleep and fell on my shoulder. I just left her there knowing she has Insomnia. Margaret and Frank were being pretty loud.

"Hey, will you two shut the hell up. Emma finally is getting some sleep. In case you guys didn't know she has bad Insomnia." Frank and Margaret lowered their voices after I told them at.

"Frank can't you leave it alone?" Henry hit his hands on his desk. He looked over at Emma to make sure she was still asleep. I just realized that I didn't hear a word that Frank had said. Was I watching Emma that closely? I know I have started to really like her. I'm sure though that she only likes me as a friend.

"What ever I did I'm innocent." I said in a tired voice. "Look we're all tired and we would like to go to sleep. So can we go, so I can take her to bed and then Trapper and I can go to bed." Henry waved us off. Frank was pissed off, stomped away. Margaret stayed though.

"If you want Hawkeye, I can take her." I shock my head. I stood and then pick her up in my arms, gently.

"Na I got her. I don't want to wake her up." I walked out of Henry's office and started towards her tent that she shares with Margaret. She didn't move a bit. If I couldn't see her breath I would have thought she was dead. Trapper went back to The Swamp. Margaret opened the door for me. I set her on her bed and covered her.

"You really care for her, huh?" Margaret asked me.

"She, right next to Trapper, is the only one I would want to see after the war." I walked out after that. I do care for Emma maybe a little more then I should.

 **Henry's POV (just to kill some time while Emma is sleeping lol)**

"Hey Rader?" I asked the kid that has become like a son to me.

"Yeah?" He looked up from behind his clip broad.

"Didn't you think that Hawkeye was holding Emma pretty close?" I rubbed my chin. "Or that he picked her up very gently?"

"No, I saw that. I think they would be perfect together."

"Do you think they would be good together?" I looked up at him realizing that he already answer my question before I asked. "Rader what have I said about that. Let me ask you first before you answer." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir." He looked up, didn't make real eye contact, then looked back down.

"How do you do that?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just know some stuff before others. Mom says I'm gifted. Like my uncle." He walked out of my office. I just shook my head. But he was right, Hawkeye and Emma could make the perfect couple or at less almost perfect.

 **Emma's POV**

"Oh, Frank. We can't…Emma is right there sleeping. What if she wakes up?" I heard Frank take a deep breath and said between bites.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't keep…my hands off…of you." I think I'm going to puke. My god. This is disgusting. I moved to make it seem like I am just waking up. They jumped apart and there was a noise of paper being moved. I turned to look at them. To fuck with them and make them wonder what I had heard. I stood up in my pants and tee-shirt. I looked down in confusion.

"I put you in some pants and a shirt so when Frank came over to help me look over some papers, you would be dressed." Thank god for that. I remember walking out in just my Tank top, shorts, and robe when Henry called for me. I walked up to the door.

"Thanks and by the way next don't talk to loud. You could wake up someone." I walked out and started to head to the mess tent. I grabbed the shitty breakfast and sat by Hawkeye and Trapper who had just sat down as well.

"Well morning Sweetheart." Hawkeye said as he took a drink from his coffee. For two and half weeks I tried to get Hawkeye to stop calling me Sweetheart but for some reason he won't.

"Ugh…morning…" I slammed my head on the table.

"Didn't sleep well?" Trapper asked me. They were going to go doctor on me soon.

"No I slept like a rock. I just got woke up to a bad thing." I said.

"What happened?" I lift my head.

"I woke up to Frank biting Hotlips's neck. It was gross." Hawkeye pulled me in to a hug so fast I had to stop my coffee from spilling.

"I am so sorry, you had to hear." He had started to pet my hair. I pushed him off, laughing.

"Get off me you freak." He just smirked. I laughed and took a drink of coffee. "I shouldn't be drinking this it could stunt my growth…or life." I looked in my cup, before taking another drink. "What the hell is this shit made of." I took another sip, before stabbing one of the powered eggs. I just sat there staring at it. Hawkeye slammed the Salt and Pepper on the table next to me.

"Throw a shit ton of that on. It will be fine." I started to put them both on heavily.

"Thank god I love Salt." Trapper looked up at me.

"So how are you loving the 4077th?" I took another bite of eggs.

"Food still taste like shit. Other then the choppers that come to our camp, at less five of the seven days, with more meat balls ready to be stitched up, I love it. A lot better then the 9084th, that's for sure." I took another bite.

"What's wrong with the 9084th?" I looked up at Trapper.

"Because no matter how many lives I save. To them I'm still just a woman. They tried to get the CO to knock me down to private and do the cooking. You can say I was pissed." Hawkeye put his hand on my shoulder.

"You are one of the damn best surgeons I have seen. Your more then just a woman, and you sure as hell don't need to be in the kitchen cooking for a man." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Hawk." There was a pause. Hawkeye and Trapper got up.

"Choppers." I got up in a second and was running out of the door with them. I was still trying to hear them from far away. I know I will get it. I started to hear them farther way every time they come in. we bust in the per-or and started to get ready for they new batch of wounded.

"Another lovely day of work." Trapper said next to me, as he started to wash his hands. It's funny I got out before Hawkeye and Trapper dressing in my scrubs.

"Yep it's the best." I had finish washing my hands and a nurse was putting on my over dress. Another one was helping me put on my gloves. I held my hands up and looked at the boys.

"You two ready." I pushed open the door with shoulder. The second you walked in the OR all you could smell was blood. "I will never get use to that." I walked down the line.

"Ma'am your needed down here." a nurse said and showed me to the end. Sadly I was next to Frank. "He's our worst and Coronal said you should take it." I just nodded.

"Are you my nurse?" She nodded.

"Ok…" I started to work on poor kid. "God this kid couldn't be just a little bit over 18." I held my had out. "Long Fingers." Ginger, after finding out my nurse's name, place a pair of long fingers in my hand.

"Long fingers." I grabbed the fragment.

"Damn that's a big fragment." I looked at it, then throwing it in the bowl that held the rest.

"Didn't deal with Fragment that big before, in the 98th?" Trapper asked from behind Hawkeye. Who was in front of me.

"Can you two shut up!" Frank yelled from behind me.

"What's the matter Frank? Can't move and think at the same time?" I asked smirking. The boys were laughing. Henry, who was with me, was trying not to laugh.

"I am a-" 

"Yes a Major, some wonder but hey, I don't make the rules." Frank scoffed.

"Oh Frank don't let her get to you." Great, I'm in for a ear full tonight.

"It doesn't matter to me. She just a woman who's trying to do a mans job." He lowered his voice, thinking I won't hear it. "I bet she sleep her way threw school. She's nothing but a hustler. She should know better. She's never find a husband." What he didn't know, Henry and I could hear every word. I pulled out the last fragment.

"He's done close him up." I walked out of the OR. I ripped my gloves off and peeling everything else. Tears started to fill my eyes. The door open and I saw it was Henry.

"Don't list-" I held my hand up.

"Don't…I'm use to it. But that doesn't make hurt less." I started to walk back to the Tent I was sharing. I laid down on my bed. It wasn't because it was Frank who said it. It's what he said. I have tired my whole life to be something, hell both of my lives. Trying and trying and not getting any where. I was in vet school there nothing. I was in vet and med school here and it's the same! The door opened and Margaret came walking in with Frank.

"Oh good you're here." I sat up on my elbows. Why in the hell did she want to find me?

"Yes?" She crossed her arms.

"You need to apologize to Frank." I looked at her like she was fucking stupid.

"No." I stood up. "I will not. Go to Henry, go to anyone, I don't care. I won't." I walked out the tent slamming the door. I looked in front of me and saw Hawkeye, Trapper, and Rader. I put my head down and started to jog away from them. I slid in to the female showers. I didn't want to talk to the boys. They should leave me alone in here. I took a shower in the way back. I sat down to where the water wouldn't hit me and pulled the string down. Tears started to fall faster. Remembering hearing my real father's words.

'Nothing, worthless, piece of shit.' I curled up into a ball and let silent sobs.

 **Hawkeye's POV**

We watch Emma running in to the showers. What the hell happened in there? Hotlips and Frank walked out of the tent.

"Well Frank, are you going to go to Henry?" I walked up them.

"Go to Henry for what?"

"To complain about what Emma had said to Frank today in the OR. Frank is a Major and she is a Captain." What the hell. Hotlips and Frank started to walk to Henry's office. I grabbed Trapper and walked with them. The time we caught up with them and all Hotlips already told him why they were there. Henry leaned back.

"Well Frank, I remember a few chose words you had use to discarbed Emma." Frank looked up in shocked.

"You heard that?" What had Frank said?

"Oh yes, so did she." Henry sat forward. "I think the person who need to say sorry, is you Frank."

"Frank is aloud to have his own sa-" Henry cut her off.

"So saying that she slept her way threw school, she a hustler, and that she will never find a husband, is ok to say about one of the best surgeons we have. She had saved more lives since she been here then Frank has. She will work non-stop until everyone is done." Frank said what? I turned on him.

"You said what to her?!" I was pissed. If he said that,…that means that when Emma came running out…she was crying! That's why she hid her face. "You're a dumbass. Then you two go in there demanding an apology…?" I stomped out. How dare they say that about her. She is better then both of the two losers together. I went to the showers, ripped open the door and saw the back shower running but no one in it. Jogging over and taking her have off the string. By now she had stop crying. I could see that she was though. Her eyes were a light pink. I helped her up and started to walk her towards the Swamp. I walked her in, sat her down, and handed her a drink.

She took a sip, then lit a cigarette. "Now why did you letting Frank get to you like this?" She shook her head. Her voice some what rough from crying.

"It wasn't because Frank said it. It was what he had said. All my life I have been trying to prove something…and no matter what it's not enough." Damn, Frank. Trapper walked in and sat next to me.

"How you holding up girly?" He patted her knee. She looked up over her glass and smiled.

"I'm fine Trapper." Trapper looked at me.

"What's the plan. I want to get the weasel back for what he said. She is the best damn surgeon here. Well right next to you." Trapper pushed on my arm.

"Hold on I'm thinking." Emma held her hands out.

"Come on guys…it's nothing really. I'm fine." I shook my head.

"No we're going to get him back." Trapper got up with me and we both started to brain storm. At that Frank came in.

Emma POV

Frank had came in. Hawkeye and Trapper moved me farther away from him and sat on each of my sides.

"Well, hello, Frank." Trapper said pissed, you could tell by the tone in his voice. Frank looked at the three of us. Hawkeye sitting with his legs crossed and drink in hand. Trapper leaning over his lap with his elbows on his knees. Then me who was sitting in the middle.

"I feel like I'm the middle of an Oreo." Hawkeye laughed at what I said. Frank walked over to his bed and started to look threw his stuff.

"You know Frank…" The boys got up. "You should really be mind full on what you say."

"Or you could get hurt." Trapper said taking one step too close to Frank. Frank freaked out and jumped back.

"Get away from me-" He had fell back on cut his leg on his bed. I got up and put my drink down.

"Hey you ok, Frank" I went to look at his legs when his slap my hands away. I pulled my hand back and looked at the new red hand print on it. He looked at the red mark as well. Hawkeye picked him up by his shirt.

"Now wait just a minute." I grabbed Hawkeye's arm.

"It's fine. His leg need stitches." I walked out of the swamp. Hawkeye and Trapper were helping Frank to the OR. I walked in and started to wash my hands. "I need you two to get him ready and get what I need ready." I turned and smiled at the boys. "I'm sure you guys already know what I need." They took Frank in, as I finshed washing up.

I walked in and I saw that the boys had everything ready for me. Hawkeye was cleaning his legs. I picked up the needle and looked at Frank.

"Frank, do you have a dog?" The boys and Frank looked at up at me like I was crazy.

"Just answer." I sighed.

"No." Frank answer with an attitude.

"When you were younger?" Frank sighed.

"What dose this have to-"

"Frank! For once in your damn life just fucking listen!" I glared at him. I really didn't mean to snap at him. "I can have you stitch up your damn leg and I can tell you that isn't fun. So are you going to stop being an ass and let me fucking help you?"

"Yes, yes I did." I smiled at him.

"Male or female?"

"Female." I knelt by his leg.

"Tell me about her." Frank started to tell me about his dog. He just got done with her first year with him, when I started to glaze on and start wrapping it.

"You're done?" I looked up at Frank. I didn't know he had stop talking. "I didn't feel a thing." I smiled as I stood up, taking off my gloves.

"That's because you weren't thinking about it. It doesn't really work with like really deep cuts or broken bones, but a small cut like your. You won't." I looked up and saw Henry. He had a look of pride of him face.

"Captain Lemke." I looked at Frank. He was playing with his hands.

"Yes, Major Burns?" He looked up really fast then back down.

"Thank you." I smiled just shock my head.

"Your welcome…but I'm just doing my job." Hawkeye, Trapper, and I walked out letting Henry deal with Frank.


End file.
